Malditos Sueños
by FlowersBlack
Summary: Los sueños son poderosos, mas cuando inciden en la realidad física es cuando debemos sentarnos a pensar ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que siento? Draco Malfoy se vera nublado de pensamientos excitantes y entenderá que lo que el cuerpo pide, es una exigencia.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El contenido de la historia de mía.

Esta historia es mi regalo de amiga secreta para la encantadora Mary Eagle Med. Espero sea de tu agrado, omite las faltas de ortografía puntuación.

\- - - - - - - - -

En un día despejado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid El Guardabosques, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se encontraron con Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Vicent Crabbe entre palabra y palabra, agresiones verbales y caras malhumoradas, en un momento álgido Granger golpea con puñetazo limpio a Malfoy.

Consecuencias:

Hermione Granger sintió un placer inigualable, algo había sido satisfecho y le regocijaba el pecho, su cuerpo estaba más relajado que nunca y una sonrisa estaba adornando su rostro mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos al castillo.

Draco Malfoy sintió el dolor físico por primera vez desde que se cayó de su escoba a los 7 años, pero este dolor fue diferente; alguien más lo había provocado. Las emociones comenzaron a amontonarse en su garganta, estómago y manos, realmente no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Su cara estaba reflejando lo humillado que se sentía, pero también estaba el rojo de sus mejillas y el palpitar de su miembro inferior.

Theodore Nott observó impresionado a la mojigata de Granger lanzar un derechazo directo a la cara perfecta de Malfoy, involuntariamente retrocedió un par de pasos. Por un momento pensó que su fantasía se cumpliría al ver como un bulto comenzaba a crecer en los pantalones de Malfoy, imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, entre ellas se podía ver un culo perfectamente blanco y carnoso, una espalda tersa, cabeza en el suelo, y ese cabello que tanto quiere tomar entre sus manos fuertemente y apretar.

\- - - - - - - - -

Los sueños son espacios creados por nuestra psiquis, son difíciles de recrear una vez estamos despiertos, el elemento inconsciente se encarga de deformar lo realmente soñado.

Según lo encontrado en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, estos espacios se pueden describir de muchas formas, y al parecer existen discusiones en el mundo muggles sobre lo que son y lo que no. Sin embargo, puede enumerar que (1) los sueños pueden contener aspectos reprimidos de la conciencia, (2) son una forma de expresión creativa, (3) son la forma del aparato psíquico para restaurar el equilibrio; ademas, (4) ayudan a las personas a entender su vida desde otra perspectiva, que estando conscientes no seria posible incluir en el pensamiento cotidiano, los sueños se encargan de dirigir a la conciencia nuevas formas de vivir.

Esto es lo que entiende Draco Malfoy de las características de los sueños, todo según lo que dicen los Muggles. El mundo mágico no da mucha relevancia al contenido de los sueños, a menos que seas un vidente y el futuro esté involucrado.

Si los muggles están en lo correcto, entonces posiblemente… sus sueños estarían diciéndole que él, Draco Malfoy, descendiente de la Noble Y Ancestral Casa Black… quisiera… que algo ocurriera con… Granger… Hermione Granger, y no solo eso, sino que también quiere que… mejor no decirlo, quizás se haga real… con una sangre sucia. Espantado por sus propios pensamientos sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y salió de la biblioteca.

Camino lentamente hasta su sala común y al llegar a sentarse en el sillón junto a Pansy Parkinson a su lado hablando de quién sabe qué, solo pudo concluir que quizá todos estos sueños son culpa de Granger, ella debió haber hecho algo, porque él nunca imaginaría a Granger en ropa interior de encaje negro con medias hasta los muslos y tacones, ni mucho menos imaginaría que la pantruca cabellos de escoba tendría curvas y curvas, no es posible. Ni Pansy ni Daphne tienen, entonces ella tampoco.

Ojalá su mente pudiera entender la lógica y dejará de atormentarlo por las noches, comenzaba a dormirse en clases y Snape no aguantaría una décimo segunda semana de dormitar sobre el escritorio.

\- - - - - - - - -

Cuando Draco despertó aquella mañana apenas contuvo un gruñido dividido entre la frustración, la mofa hacia sí mismo y un sentimiento que comenzaba a reconocer como diario, la vergüenza.

—maldición…- se dio media vuelta en la cama, ahogo gruñido en la almohada y presionó su cuerpo contra la cama —otra vez la maldita sangre sucia- frustrado consigo mismo comenzó a estirarse en la cama, más una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a doler.

—será mejor que te apresures al baño, si Blaise entra primero será difícil para nosotros hacer bajar la erección- malditos pensamientos, lo único que hacían eran molestarlo —¡y nos duele! ¡Apresura el paso Malfoy!-

—ya voy… ya voy - deberían ser alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, corrió las cortinas con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Ya en la ducha, pudo desahogarse. Recordaba el sueño, o pesadilla con demasiados detalles para ser una creación de su insconciencia.

Granger atrapó su boca con la suya, con un beso abrazador lleno de todo el placer que sentía en ese instante, al separarse un breve momento ambos estaban ya muy excitados y respirando con dificultad.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y contra los labios de Draco decidió castigarlo por la osadía con la que se presentaba ante ella, le beso pretendiendo dominarlo totalmente, consiguió resistencia y una respuesta igual de agresiva y imperiosa que la suya, hasta que finalmente ambos encontraron un punto medio donde ambos dominaban, más a Hermione poco le gustaba dejarse dominar, decidió que esta vez usarían las agujas.

Bajo el agua comenzó su propia humillación, porque eso era lo que él hacía, lo que los sueños le provocaban, lo que las pesadillas le dejaban al despertar. Aliviando sus adoloridos testículos masturbándose para luego sentirse claramente abochornado, insatisfecho y cuando menos lo pensaba recordaba el cuerpo caliente de Granger mientras cabalgaba sobre él.

La Granger del sueño lo envolvía como en seda caliente, el sonido de sus pechos brincando frente a sus ojos vendados le provocaban y sus manos atadas le picaban por querer llenarse con ellos, por guiar sus caderas en aquel delicioso ritmo que bruja había impuesto sobre él.

Entonces su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar, y ya dejaba de importarle la vergüenza y el desconcierto, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las imágenes que su mente había grabado.

\- - - - - - - - -

En las últimas semanas había estado convenciéndose que lo ocurrido en sus sueños era culpa de Granger, aun así, este pensamiento había estado perdiendo fuerza a medida que comenzaba a pasar más tiempo en la ducha, momentos en los que podía rememorar las cosas que Granger le provocaba con la fusta… y las agujas… y las esposas…

A veces soñaba despierto, en los lugares menos indicados sabiendo de antemano como su cuerpo se rebelaría contra él. Pensaba que estaba en control de sus pensamientos, pero estos dejaban en claro que en el momento en él imaginaba tomar el rostro de ella y atraerla hacia él, probando su boca y besándola con toda la ira que Hermione Granger le hacía sentir, y también la pasión que ella y solo ella le provocaba. Soñaba que callaba sus protestas al saborear sus labios y el interior de su boca, ganando mas acceso en cada oportunidad en que ella intentaba oponerse a él.

La sometía con furor y entonces ella titubeaba, cedía y le devolvía el beso. En ese momento su mente le engañaba y recordaba cómo, antes de tomar sus labios y apoderarse de ellos, Granger probaba con su lengua sus labios, lo justo para mirarlo de los ojos y hacerle saber, que en esta travesía era ella quien tenía el mando. Mordisqueaba sus labios y le besaba, sus manos en su cabello lo atraían a ella mientras él solo podía dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de saber lo que vendría, y que luchar por el dominio sería una pérdida de placer.

Él gemía rendido a ella, a Granger, a la sangre sucia, sus ojos se ardían de deseo, podía escuchar los gruñidos de Granger ante la satisfacción de tenerlo obediente.

A pesar del dominio de ella, Draco podía tocar, saborear y explorar con frenesí, ambos se daban el placer que el otro quería, ambos aprendían lo que al otro le gustaba, así fue que cuando Hermione le indico que podía aumentar el ritmo, Draco finalmente pudo hundirse en ella, se sentía completo y por un instante creyó dejar se respirar. Se miraron a los ojos e iniciaron en sincronía los movimientos que darían inicio a la satisfacción que tanto anhelaban. Ella gemía su nombre y él rumiaba el de ella, él le respondía con más ímpetu al ella jadear, cuando ambos estaban por alcanzar el devastador clímax juntos, él despertaba de la maldita fantasia que su mente había creado.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con el derechazo de Granger.


End file.
